


Day 8: Foot Worship

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Massage, Teasing, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: A long day of work and a loving man at home makes for a relaxing evening; well, somewhat.
Relationships: Sohma Ayame/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Kudos: 9





	Day 8: Foot Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit vanilla aside from the foot fetish/worship which is shocking for me. But not all kinks gotta be super nuts. Also, I apologize for any mistakes! My brain is on the brrr right now, so making things coherent is a bit difficult. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

The cool room makes you think that you should turn the air up a bit so you don’t get sick. Instead, you sigh as you plop onto the chaise, exhausted and sore from a long day of being on your feet. As much as you loved modeling, you can say with certainty that modeling shoes were your least favorite thing to model. With your head tipped over the back of the couch, you don’t see as Ayame kneels on the floor in front of you, having taken notice of your exhausted state.

You flinch at the surprise as nimble hands gently remove your house slippers and socks, exposing some of the new blisters.

“Oh, my love. You really should turn down some of those offers that you get. You’re ruining your lovely feet.”

“Oh, so should I turn you down as well when you come up with a new design as well?”

“You wound me, my love.”

Ayame smiles up at you, his golden eyes filled with love, adoration, and warmth. You tilt your head to the side as you see the bottle of massage oil on the floor beside your leg. You look to Ayame and raise a brow, not at all convinced by the mischievous smile on his face.

“What are you planning, Ayame?”

“Me? Planning something?”

“Yes.”

“Why, I’m doing nothing of the sort. I just wanted to take care of you. You’ve looked so exhausted these past few days.”

The feeling of Ayame’s finger gently working to loosen the stiffness in your feet makes you sigh. You slouch down a bit in your seat and watch as he finds any areas of tension.

“What do you get out of this?”

“Your happiness.”

“Fine.”

You roll your eyes and smile as you watch him add a little oil to your foot, the glide much easier as he massages you. Your eyes flutter closed as you sigh in contempt, the aches slowly fading away.

“C-Could you press a little harder, Ayame?”

“Of course, dear.”

Ayame smiles at you warmly as his oiled hands melt away every ache in your foot. He watches as you slouch down on the couch slightly, biting his lip softly as he tugs one of your toes. You hiss as you feel the crack from the shift of pressure and gas on your joint. It only hurts for a split second before it leaves a humming sensation beneath the skin that’s quite pleasurable.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yes. Just wasn’t r-ready.”

“Are you now?”

“Mhm.”

His lips are warm as he presses light kisses to the new blisters on your feet, causing you to squirm. You weren’t exactly against Ayame touching your feet, but with the way you’re feeling right now, it’s making you heated. 

Ayame gently finishes tugging on the rest of your toes before he switches the other foot, starting the entire process over. You whimper, hoping this will be over soon as you start to press your thighs together due to the ache you feel.

“Love?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“ _ No _ .”

Ayame chuckles, smiling brightly at the flush of your cheeks. He finishes your massage, at last, leaving you panting and trembling. His body moves languidly as he gets up off the floor and kneels on the couch beside you, hovering over you.

“You alright there, love?”

“Yes.”

“You look a little flushed. Are you not feeling well?”

Ayame leans down and rests his forehead against yours. You whimper as you lean up and press your lips to his. He smiles as he returns your kiss, lips moving slowly so you have to follow his lead. When he pulls away you whine at the loss.

“Ayame…”

“What is it, love?”

“C-Can we go to bed?”

“Tired?”

“Not exactly…”

“ _ Oh? _ ”

You lean up and try to kiss him again but he turns his face slightly so you end up kissing the corner of his mouth. So, instead, you kiss along his jaw and down his neck, drawing a soft moan from him.

“So, can we?”

“Of course.”

Ayame slips one arm behind your back and the other under your knees as he lifts you. You quickly wrap your arms around his shoulder in fear of falling even though you know he would never drop you.

“I can walk.”

“You may be able to, but I’ll make sure you won’t be after I’m through with you.”

“I’m okay with that.”

You giggle as Ayame covers your neck in kisses, nipping at you as he brings you upstairs to your bedroom. A sensual and torturous night in store for you.


End file.
